


Freckles

by Lethal_Bread



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, basically gay peope, gay people, it was just a littol drabble bc i was bored, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: if i put an actual summary you wouldnt even need to read it DSBHJFJKDS
Relationships: The Conductor/Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 13





	Freckles

“Yer got freckles,” The owl comments, head tilted as covered eyes gaze up at the shadow, who flinches back and glares vehemently at the offending bird.

“I do not!” He squawked indignantly, fury obvious in his eyes, glowing a dangerous yellow. A warning; drop the topic, or face the consequences. The owl simply stifled a huffed laugh, looking away from the shadow.

“You’re terrible at hidin’ them, Neb.” He replied, not looking back to the shadow as a wave of blue with miniature yellow stars washed over his cheeks, obvious against his purple form. He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from the owl.

“Oh, shove off.” He grumbled, quieting down significantly as he used one hand to try and rub away the blush that covered his cheeks, and the owl grinned a bit, knowing he had won this squabble. A light chuckle escaped his beak, and the shadow merely deflated, grumbling softly to himself in annoyance.

“The stars are nice, doncha think?” The owl asked, softly, and the shadow looked up into the night sky, stars bright. There was little air pollution in that area of the desert, and no canopy to cover the sky like there was in the shadow’s forest. 

  
  


The shadow hummed, arms falling to the sand beneath him as he gazed into the stars, nodding. 

“Yeah,” He started, glancing to the owl who was distracted by the stars, ignoring the burning on his cheeks that signalled a blush as he exhaled, gaze softening ever so slightly, “Yeah, they are.”


End file.
